


Meeting Place

by xxxDreamingflowerxxx



Series: Special Place [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxDreamingflowerxxx/pseuds/xxxDreamingflowerxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I smirked like always and walked towards her. "Hey super serious girl! Did you had to wait long?" I greeted while waiving at her.</p><p>Crys frowned slightly upon hearing her nicknamed and that made me smirk more. </p><p>"Good evening Gold and no, I arrived not long ago."</p><p>"I see. Okay then, let's go."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Place

**Author's Note:**

> Original Publish date: 02-24-2013

Hot and dry, that's how I would describe this day. It's not that uncommon in Johto, but today is a bit hotter than normal. I sighed as I wiped the sweat from my forehead. Man, it's such a hot day and I am stuck working at the daycare. It's been a while since the daycare couple left for Sinnoh, they left me in charge of this daycare and work has been piling up since they left. How nice is that? I guess not everything is that bad I enjoy working here and I love working together with the newborn Pokémon. I'm called the breeder for a reason and uncle Hidenori has been helping out.

I took a quick glance at the clock while I was feeding the baby Pokémon. "One hour, thirty-seven minutes and fifteen seconds left." In theory, it's not much. You know what they say; time flies, but now it seemed like an eternity for me. While I was busy with my thoughts I didn't notice someone was notching me until Bakutarou tackled me on the ground. He puffed his cheeks in annoyance and looked at the door.

"Oh yeah, it's time for the Pokémon to come inside." I patted my Typlosion on his head. "Thanks for reminding me, buddy."

"Guooo!" He growled cheerfully.

So I opened the door and I saw the Pokémon waiting eagerly to enter.

"Guess what you'll eat today guys! It's your favorite." I announced.

The baby Pokémon started to cheer from excitement and without a warning they pushed me on the ground and ran inside to the kitchen. I swear they're like a bunch of starving Mightyena's.

I gestured to Bakutarou to keep the newborns in check. He nodded and followed them into the kitchen.

"Man, some days are so quiet and other days are as if all hell breaks loose." I sighed as I rubbed the back of my head.

I got up and went into the kitchen to feed the Pokémon.

* * *

 "Be sure to close the door properly!" I reminded uncle Hidenori when I left the daycare.

I took out my Pokégear to check the time. 'Good, I still have 45 minutes.'

I called Togetarou from his Pokéball and flew home to get dressed.

I immediately ran up the stairs when I arrived at home.

"Welcome back Gold, how was your day?" My mom asked.

"Fine, it was quite busy!" I replied quickly as I ran into my room.

'Clothes, clothes, where did I put them?'

"Gold didn't you told me that you had a date today?" I heard my mom asking.

"Yeah yeah, that's why I had to make a quick detour. I need to put on some proper clothes!"

"That's good, be sure to get there on time."

"Yeah, yeah I know; it's rude to let a lady wait," I answered while I tried to put on my pants as fast as I could. Sadly I tripped and fell on the ground. Dammit! I hate it when that happens and it happens a lot when I am in a hurry.

After I finished changing I ran downstairs quickly.

"Gold!" My mom called.

I turned around quickly. "What it is?"

"You forgot something." She gestures to a box that was lying on the table of our living room.

"Shit, I almost forgot her present!"

I snatched the present from the table and jogged outside where Togetarou was waiting.

"To Olivine!" I commanded.

* * *

 We arrived in Olivine in about 24 minutes and 38 seconds precisely. Yes, I've been keeping track at the time. I want to make sure to not screw up the date, just because I arrived late.

I checked my Pokégear again; "5 minutes left. Thank Arceus I'm on time."

I quickly ran to our meeting place and saw that Crystal was waiting already. She was utterly stunning. She wore a light blue sleeveless dress that felt just above her knees with matching heels. For once she wasn't wearing her usual twin pigtail hairstyle; instead, she had curled her hair slightly and she wore light-blue star earrings. Saying that she looks beautiful would be an insult to her.

I smirked like always and walked towards her. "Hey, super serious girl! Did you had to wait long?" I greeted while waving at her.

Crys frowned slightly upon hearing her nicknamed and that made me smirk more. I love it how she reacts; I know that deep inside she likes the nickname, but she's too proud to admit it.

"Good evening Gold and no, I arrived not long ago."

"I see. Okay then, let's go."

I grabbed her by her hand and took her to where I had planned our date.

"So mister persuasive, where are you taking me?" Crystal asked.

I grinned; "That's a surprise, you'll see when we get there."

"Fine." Crys sighed; "But I expect something special, you've been bragging about it ever since I agreed to go on this date."

"I don't worry I won't break my promise," I reassured her.

I looked to my left and saw that we arrived at the harbor. "We have arrived."

Crys looked over my shoulder to where I was pointing. She was caught off-guard when she noticed the giant ship. "You're taking me on a cruise?!" She asked surprised.

"Don't worry, I only rented it for a few hours. It'll be a nice trip, with dinner and everything. I can assure you that you won't forget this night for the rest of your life."

"That's for sure." Crystal agreed. "I'd never guess that you would be such a gentleman."

"Hey! There's more than meets the eye!" I defended.

"I know I know, you can never judge a book by its cover. I've known for a long time that it also applies to you."

I felt my cheeks turning red. "Of course, you do," I said while scratching the back of my head. "Let's go, the ship leaves in a few minutes and we have five hours until we return to Olivine harbor.

A butler was waiting for us at the entrance; he greeted us and let the way to where our table was.

"It's beautiful." I heard Crys whispering next to me. I had to agree on that; the room was spacious and white, with dimmed light, candles and a girandole above the table to give off a romantic radiance. Roses decorated the room and we also had a great view from there. The walls were beige colored with an archway that you see in a lot of movies.

Crys and I walked to our table and as the gentleman I'm supposed to be, I hold her chair ready for her. I noticed her blushing; she thanked me and sat down. After I took my seat the butler gave us the menu card.

Crystal ordered something called yàn wō, Fugu wasabi (1) and a tropical syrup ice-cream. I choose something that sounded the least gross, which was Sour cherry soup. I swear it's not as sour as it sounds. I also ordered as main dish Kobe-beef with salad and a mooncake (2) as dessert. At least that won't lock me up in the bathroom for hours while throwing up. When the butler came back I also ordered a wine bottle for the both of us.

The privilege of renting a whole boat is not only the privacy we have but also the waiting time for our food since we're the only ones we only had to wait 30 minutes until our food arrived. As I expected my food looked delicious, though I had my doubts about the food super serious girl ordered. It looked… okay for some parts, but I think that I wouldn't enjoy the taste so much. To be honest, I've never been such a fan of delicacy food, but Crys would look like the type who would feel flattered if a guy takes her out on such a fancy date. So I can go with it if it's for super serious girl.

After we finished the entrée and the main dish, the butler came with the dish that made my mouth drool. Crystal's ice-cream looked delicious, with all those different exotic colors of Italian ice and the most delicious looking orange syrup on top with an orange sticking on the glass as a decoration and the chocolate chip and cookie resting next to the spoon. Maybe I should try that the next time. My mooncake didn't look that bad either; It was perfectly round, the top for covered with a delicious cherry syrup. I could see just a bit of the carving on top of the cake and I was wondering with what they filled the inside.

"It looks delicious." Crystal commented while she gestured at my mooncake.

"I could say the same about yours." I grinned at her.

"I'm almost feeling guilty for eating them." Crys said in a slightly apologetic tone.

"Why don't we make a picture then, that way you won't feel guilty about eating your desert." I teased while taking out my camera.

"Gold?! What are you doing?" Crys asked surprised.

"What does it look like?" I answered. "I'm taking a picture."

"But that's a rude thing to do!" Crys protested.

"Ow come on. It's just for fun; we can show it to the others afterward. They'll be jealous of you."

"And why would they feel jealous?" Crystal frowned while crossing her arms.

"Because none of them have been on such an awesome date and with such an awesome guy as me." I answered proudly.

Crys chuckled. "I see, well you right about that… most part of it at least."

"Hey!" I said while making it sound as if she insulted me.

Crys only laughed softly. "Okay, mister awesome. I'm sure that this dinner isn't the only thing you planned, is it?"

I nodded. "But I won't spoil anything, you have to wait and see for yourself. So finish your desert and I'll show you the main course of this trip."

"Fine fine, geez you really like acting like the interesting type." She sighed.

I cracked a smile. "That's because I am."

"You forgot to add proudly." I heard her muttering softly. My smile turned into a mischievous grin. And that's what you like about me.

After the dinner, I took super serious girl's hand and let her outside. It was dark already and the stars were twinkling brightly in the night sky.

"So Gold, would you mind telling me why you wanted to bring me on this date?" Crys asked.

I looked at her surprised. "You still don't know?"

She shook her head. "Of course, I don't. I'm just the serious girl, who's always working in the lab and who's always serious and proper and you're the type of guy who only goes after girls with a pretty face and body."

I shook my head in disbelieve. "So you still remembered what I said when we first met?"

"Of course, I do, I've a pretty good memory." She chuckled.

"Crystal…" I sighed. I took both her shoulders and looked at her in the eyes with the most serious expression I could get. "It's because you're so serious that I like you. You're always there for your friends and you try your best to protect everyone close to you."

"Yes, but everyone else is like that; Yellow-san, Blue-san and everyone else. I always scold you when you do something wrong or reckless… and that is a lot of times."

"You're the only one who does that and that's your way of showing you care about me isn't it? Not even my mom has scolded me for something I did… except for that one time when I fell off a tree while playing with the Pokémon and that was after she told me not too because I would get hurt. But that's not the point, Crys you're sweet and kind and also independent and responsible and that's a good thing. You take care of those orphans at Earls' academy in your free time, you took care of Emerald and you still do. Also on top of that… you're super-hot!"

"Nice way to break the mood Gold." Crys said while sweat-dropping.

"Well, at least, I am honest." I countered.

"A bit too honest." She mused.

"You should be thankful for that, not many guys are like that. Take Red-sempai for example."

"He's dense, so it doesn't count."

"Green-sempai?"

Crys was quiet. She turned away embarrassed. "He's proud…" She countered weakly. Another thing I love about her. She hates it when other people are right and especially if it's me.

"Silver?" I mentioned tauntingly.

Again she remained quiet. I grinned triumphantly. "You see, it's not bad, to be honest." I said while walking closer to her. I took her hand in mine. She turned her head and looked surprised and flustered at me.

"It's alright, the best will come." I gestured her to look at the sky, which she did. Her face turned from surprise into amazement when she saw the fireworks shooting into the air and exploding into beautiful colors.

"A special evening for a special lady like you." I whispered softly in her ear.

"It's… so beautiful." She breathed out.

We stared at the fireworks for a while, until Crys suddenly walked closer to the ocean.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"… This place…" She started.

I looked at her puzzled until I remembered again. "Yeah…" I mumbled while looking away and putting my hand inside my pockets.

"The place where we met isn't it?"

"Mhm, our meeting place."

"Yeah, and my apologies for calling you a punk back then."

"Apology accepted. At least, you know I'm not a punk." I grimaced.

"I know, you're just a jerk."

"Thanks for the compliment." I said sarcastic.

"You're welcome."

We were silent for a while. I walked closer to her until I was standing right behind her. I took her left hand with both hands. Crys looked confused until I let go of her hand and she spotted a medium-sized box. "Is this…?"

"A little present I got you."

She opened the box carefully. She gasped in surprise; inside the box was a necklace with a crystal star.

"I thought you would like it and it reminded me of you so…"

"It's beautiful… thank you so much." She answered softly.

"You're welcome."

We stared at the sky a bit longer. Neither of us said something and I didn't mind, I liked this atmosphere and hearing the sound of the waves was reassuring. I felt happy.

"Gold…"

I looked at Crys. "What's up?"

"Thank you for tonight. I had a very good time."

I smiled. "Anytime."

Again we were quiet for a while.

"Gold?"

Again I looked questioned at her. But her action caught me off guard. She inched closer to me and pressed her lips against mine and for the first time in my life, I felt like time had frozen for me. I memorized every bit of this moment; the flavor of her kiss, the warmth of her lips, the scent of her perfume and the feeling that shot through my body; a feeling of happiness that I never experienced. It felt like hours had passed when we broke our kiss. We stared at each other for hours and her face was as red as I've seen.

Say something… anything as long as it doesn't sound stupid! "Eh… wanna go again?"

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Yàn wō aka Bird's nest soup is a Chinese delicacy. A few species of swift, the cave swifts, are renowned for building the saliva nests used to produce the unique texture of this soup. The edible bird's nests are among the most expensive animal products consumed by humans. The nests have been used in Chinese cooking for over 400 years, most often as bird's nest soup.
> 
> Fugu is a pufferfish, a Japanese delicacy and as some may know very poisonous. The restaurant preparation of fugu is strictly controlled by law in Japan and several other countries, and only chefs who have qualified through rigorous training are allowed to deal with the fish. Domestic preparation occasionally leads to accidental death. So let's hope Crystal won't end up in the hospital the next day. Fugu is served as sashimi and chirinabe. Some consider the liver the tastiest part but it is also the most poisonous, and serving this organ in restaurants was banned in Japan in 1984. Fugu has become one of the most celebrated and notorious dishes in Japanese cuisine.
> 
> Wasabi is a member of the Brassicaceae family, which includes cabbages, horseradish, and mustard. It is also called Japanese horseradish, although it is not actually from the horseradish species of plants. Its root is used as a condiment and has an extremely strong flavor. Its hotness is more akin to that of a hot mustard than that of the capsaicin in a chili pepper, producing vapours that stimulate the nasal passages more than the tongue. I once ate a salmon sandwich that had Wasabi... I ending up throwing it all up in the toilet. Yuck, I'll never eat that again as long as I live.
> 
> (2) Sour cherry soup is a slightly sweet soup made with sour cream, sugar, and whole fresh sour cherries, and served chilled. This soup is a summer delicacy in several European cuisines.
> 
> Kobe-beef is another Japanese delicacy. It refers to cuts of beef from the black Tajima-ushi strain of Wagyū cattle, raised according to strict tradition in Hyōgo Prefecture, Japan. The meat is generally considered to be a delicacy, renowned for its flavour, tenderness, and fatty, well-marbled texture. Kobe beef can be prepared as steak, sukiyaki, shabu, sashimi, teppanyaki, and more
> 
> Mooncake is another Chinese delicacy and traditionally eaten during the Mid-Autumn Festival (Zhongqiu). The festival is for lunar worship and moon watching. A friend of mine insisted that I should try it and I am really curious about the taste. Typical mooncakes are round or rectangular pastries, measuring about 10 cm in diameter and 4–5 cm thick. This is the Cantonese mooncake, eaten in southern China (Guangdong, Hong Kong). A rich thick filling usually made from red bean or lotus seed paste is surrounded by a thin (2–3 mm) crust and may contain yolks from salted duck eggs. Mooncakes are usually eaten in small wedges accompanied by Chinese tea. Today, it is customary for businessmen and families to present them to their clients or relatives as presents, helping to fuel a demand for high-end mooncake styles. The caloric content of a mooncake is approximately 1,000 calories (for a cake measuring 10 centimetres (3.9 in), but energy content varies with filling and size.


End file.
